


Nightmares

by fiveysbrokenstar



Series: Fic Dump/Early Fics [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Possible Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: Post Trenzallore





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Title come up with on the fly. Literally the save file is 'whouffle.rtf'

Trenzalore had happened a few days ago and the Doctor couldn't sleep, though he couldn't most nights anyways. Tonight was differrent as Clara was actually awake as she had been the last few nights. Her nightmares had gotten so bad, however, that she gave up, climbing out of bed, looking at the stars, tears streaking her cheeks. She hadn't been herself since Trenzalore. Even Angie and Artie have begun asking questions. She knew she wasn't good enough to call on him and sighed, giving in. 

"Doctor," she whispered, voice cracking softly. 

He heard her quiet call through time and space, his eyes saddened and he got up, running up the stairs and punching in the coordinates to the Maitlands' house, smiling a bit as the TARDIS materialized almost instantly.

Angie had been woken when Clara woke up screaming. She answered the door before he knocked, having heard the TARDIS materialize. 

"Hello," she smiled. 

"Hello, Angie," He offered a smile.

"Here to see Clara?"

"Yes," He responded. 

Angie nodded, leading him to the stairs.

"She needs someone who cares for her more than we ever could," Angie smiled weakly. 

He nodded, heading upstairs and to her room, knocking on the door. She opened the door, expecting to find any of the Maitlands, surprised to find him, but she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, crying softly. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head, holding her close, always gentle.

"It's alright, sweeteheart."

She risked a glance up at him, scared of almost everything. He pulled her closer, rocking just slightly. She rested her head on his shoulder, taking a deep breath. He picked her up, carrying her to the bed, sitting down with her on his lap. He held her so that she had no fears, wanting her to feel protected more than anything else.


End file.
